Bulgaria
'''Bulgaria '''was a pre-war country located in southeastern Europe which bordered Romania to the north, Greece and Turkey to the south, and Yugoslavia to the west. It was a small and peaceful country in Europe and enjoyed such peace but, it all ended in 2060 when the nation fell to fascism prior to the outbreak of the European Civil War. History Origins and 20th Century Bulgaria was first formed sometime during the days of early Europe where it would form two empires before becoming a kingdom in the late 19th century. It fell under the control of the Ottoman Empire but was eventually liberated and re-established thanks to the Russians and left the Ottoman Empire sometime in 1908. During World War II, Bulgaria joined the side of the Axis Powers but, it didn't take part in the invasion of the Soviet Union and rescued its Jewish population as well but the country fell to communism in 1944. After World War II had ended, the Warsaw Pact was established and Bulgaria was a part of it as one of the many communist satellite states of the Soviet Union for a long time. Riots broke out in the late 1960s due to economic stagnation and issues and gained independence in 1973 following the dissolution of the Warsaw Pact by orders of the Soviet Union as they rebuilt relationships with the United States andgave Bulgaria the chance to join the Commonwealth of European States that same year. For the remaining years of the Cold War, Bulgaria went under various reforms wich had divided the country greatly and resulting in conflicts between the communists and reformists which went from protests to terrorism. Early 21st Century At the start of the 21st Century on January 1st, 2000, Bulgaria was one of the many European nations that joined the European Commonwealth which unified all of Europe. Bulgaria accepted the European Commonwealth and reaped the benefits of the union which managed to help the nation recovery in the new post-Cold War era. Around the late 2000s, Bulgaria was hit hard by the global recession and suffered civil unrest which wouldn't be stifled until 2018 and by then, many Bulgarians began immigrating to neighboring Yugoslavia which had recovered earlier and presented itself as a luxurious and modern nation. Bulgaria remained peaceful and neutral throughout the early 1st Century until the shortage of energy and resources worldwide. Middle Eastern War In the late 2040s, oil prices had began to rise and this had made the European Commonwealth very upset. Since the commonwealth had relied on oil imports from the Middle East, they became more and more hostile with the Middle East and after the formation of the United Arab Coalition in 2051, Bulgarian leaders called for war as they believed the new arab coalition would be used to wage war against Europe. After negotiations broke down in 2052, war was declared and the European Commonwealth had eventually launched a full-scale invasion of the Middle East sparking the European-Middle Eastern War. Bulgarian ground troops were sent in and took part in campaigns in the Arabian Peninsula and in the far reaches of the Middle East in places like Iran and Afghanistan. In Afghanistan, Bulgarian heavy troops were deployed to support the British troops while paratroopers landed in Iranian mountains and destroyed supply lines in the region to weaken the Iranian offensives. Following the UAC invasion of southern Europe into the Balkans and Sicily, Bulgarian soldiers were sent down south and fought hard against the Arab forces which made them infamous among many UAC fighters due to the moral and religious conviction that the Bulgarians had when it came to defending Europe knowing that Bulgaria would fall if the Balkans would. In 2059, the UAC forces withdrew from Europe and surrendered a year later after the Arab war machine collapsed and the last of the UAC territory fell to the Europeans. European Wars After Bulgarian troops returned home following the European pyrrhic victory in the Middle East by 2060, things began to go from bad to worse. The pyrrhic victory in the Middle East had drained the region's oil reserves and Bulgarian oil prices had skyrocketed as a result. On Feburary 8th, Bulgarian delegates met in London for the final meeting of the European Commonwealth and resulted in Bulgaria pulling out completely. The European Wars eventually began in April and Bulgaria had fallen to fascism by then and democracy had died and the commonwealth had dissolved by June. Bulgaria had joined an unofficial coalition with other European states that fell to fascism like Hungary, Germany and Finland and fought to spread it across Europe and ended up attracting the hostilities of neighboring Yugoslavia which had just fallen to Marxism. In May of 2060, Bulgarian troops engaged Yugoslav forces which began invading their country after overthrowing the king of Albania and turning it into a protectorate while also spreading Titoist socialism and communsim across Europe and this put them in conflict with Germany and their fascist allies of Hungary and Bulgaria. After Hungarian forces began invading Romania, Yugslav forces launched an all-out offensive into Bulgaria forcing the nation to go on the defensive and prevented them from invading western Romania thus, sparing the neighboring country from collapse at the hands of the fascist invaders. Category:Pre-War Countries Category:Locations